


The Substitute Cupid

by WaiiKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Featuring Demon!Reborn and Angel!Tsuna, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/pseuds/WaiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the worst Cupid ever."<br/>"Shut up! It's not my fault that the leader of the Angels wants to screw Cupid on Valentine’s Day!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is either late or on-time (depending on where you are), so Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!

"You… want  _me_  to take over his Cupid duties on Valentine's Day."

"Yes."

"…You have officially lost it, Giotto."

"Tsunayoshi."

"Why do I have to cover for G just because you want to screw our best archer on Valentine's Day?"

" _Tsunayoshi._ "

"You  _do_ realise that I'm the holder of the  _ **worst**_  score of the Test of Archery Mastery in  _history_?"

" **Tsunayoshi.** "

"Fine! I'll go shoot miserable lonely people, failing probably, while you ' _rock the heavens_ ' with your lover!"

* * *

When February the 14th rolled around, Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, Angel of Heaven and apparent substitute Cupid, started the day with a full five-minutes of mental cursing as he got ready for the extremely long day ahead.

Every single resident of Heaven ducked out of the fuming angel's way as he strode (read: stomped) his way to G's room (since he had gone up to the couple yesterday and explicitly demanded that they do whatever they wanted  _in Giotto's room and_ _ **nowhere else**_ ), grabbed the equipment the archer had neatly laid out for him and stepped out of Heaven. Given that, as an Angel, Tsuna was, of course, invisible to the human eye, the angel decided to perch himself on a streetlamp a popular-looking café. Already he was seeing several 'potentials', and Tsuna readied his bow and arrows, then began his job of the day.

He shot at a white-haired man with a strange purple tattoo under one eye (missed and hit a sleepy-looking orangehead, who apparently had a boyfriend, therefore, he accidentally created a threesome), an elegant lady with a regal aura  _and_ a tattoo under one eye ( _'What's with humans and their need for a tattoos under their eyes anyway?'_ ) and several others.

Destiny knocked on Tsuna's, quite literally, at the angel's last arrow (before he went back to Heaven for a refuel because, really, there were only so much arrows he could carry with him at a time).

The angel had found a rather interesting couple. Both of them, judging by the rigidness of their body postures and sharpness of their eyes, were from some sort of military. The man, a blond in a green army camouflage, had a wide, teasing grin on his face as he chatted with the woman he had an arm around. The woman, wearing a brown uniform, was scowling at her partner, but the blush on her face was undeniable. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the sight, deciding that he should help out the man a little.

Drawing his arrow, Tsuna took aim and let the arrow fly…

…only for his terrible aim to kick in ( _again_ ).

Tsuna watched as the arrow pierced the back of a man that was sitting at an adjourning table next to the couple. "Oops." He mumbled to himself. "Ahh, well. Not my first miss." Deciding to put off going back to Heaven for another quiver of arrows for a little while, Tsuna flew into the nearest alley and landed. He was about to don a human disguise, having decided to have a break in the cafe he was shooting at moments before, only to be smacked over the top of his head rather unexpectedly. "What the―"

The angel looked up angrily, but the words died on his lips as he stared into what he could swore to be twin orbs of endless abyss. Warning bells were, in fact, ringing in his head, but Tsuna was too distracted by the sight before him to properly register them. His assailant (henceforth dubbed as  _Mr. Sexy_ by Tsuna) was an extremely handsome man. On silky black locks sat an equally black fedora, wrapped with an orange ribbon at its base. Mr. Sexy wore a neatly-pressed suit that left little for the imagination, along with shiny black loafers ( _'This man really likes his black.'_ ).

In short, if Tsuna was a human, he would totally want to share the night with Mr. Sexy at least once.

"You shot  _me_ with a  _Cupid's arrow_." Mr. Sexy growled, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"That's pretty much my job. I'm Cupid. Well, the substitute for the day anyway." Tsuna drawled in complete deadpan. "…Wait. Why am I even telling you all of these. More importantly, how can you even see me?"

"I'm a  _ **demon**_ , you  _moron_!" Mr. Sexy snarled.

"…Oh." Tsuna blinked. "Well. Fuck."

"That doesn't even  _begin_ to cover it, idiot." Mr. Sexy Demon rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Tsuna couldn't help but pout, "I just shot you with an arrow. Aren't you supposed to be drooling over whoever you saw first?"

Mr. Sexy Demon didn't even grace his question with a verbal answer; he merely quirked an eyebrow while still simultaneously managing to shoot Tsuna with a look that clearly said,  _'You really_ are  _an idiot, aren't you?'_. Tsuna grumbled. He didn't stick exactly around after the last arrow. How was he supposed to know who was the first person the demon looked at and would chase afte―

" _…OH._ "

"Yes. 'Oh'." Mr. Sexy Demon echoed.

"…Well. Double fuck." Tsuna swallowed, glancing down nervously to avoid the demon's glowing eyes.

Mr. Sexy Demon let out a deep breath. "You are the  _worst_ Cupid  **ever**."

"Shut up! It's not my fault that the leader of the Angels wants to screw Cupid on Valentine's Day!" Tsuna retorted, his voice coming out more petulant than anything else. "Aren't you supposed to be in love with me right now then?"

"Trust me." Mr. Sexy Demon drawled, voice  _dripping_ with sarcasm. "Between throwing you against the nearest flat surface or tearing your head off, I'm absolutely  _ **floored**_ by my choices."

"…Well… the first one sounds… nice…r." Tsuna mumbled, still refusing to meet the other's gaze. With his own gaze still directly downwards, the angel was suddenly  _very_ aware of not only how close they were standing, but also a certain…  _problem_  Mr. Sexy Demon was currently enduring. "Umm…"

"While I'm flattered by your choice in nicknames, the name is Reborn." Mr. Sexy Demon― _Reborn―_ spoke, his voice suddenly an octave or two lower. Tsuna finally looked up, gulping at the predatory smirk on the demon's face. Blood rushed to the angel's face and lower regions simultaneously, as a pink tongue slipped out to lick at his lips. The demon's eyes narrowed at the sight, his eyes somehow darkening even further. "Remember it well; it's going to be the name you'll be screaming in a bit."

And, without anymore warning, he pounced.


End file.
